


Tied in Knots

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bloody buggering fuck!" Spike shouted and crashed backwards onto the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied in Knots

**Author's Note:**

> PWP
> 
> Originally posted at my LJ on August 12, 2003.

"Bloody buggering fuck!" Spike shouted and crashed backwards onto the floor.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Xander asked as he put down his book and peered over the back of the couch at the squirming vampire.

"Not in over a century, no. Fuck!"

"Whatcha doin' down there? There's lots of wriggling going on, and I'm not participating. I'm beginning to feel seriously left out."

"I'm trying to untie these bleeding shoelaces. They're all knotted up again," said Spike, pulling his knee to his chest and fiddling with his boots once more. "I'd just rip 'em, but I'm tired of hearing you whine about how many shoelaces I go through. Not like they're made of bloody gold, are they? But, no, to you they're a precious commodity, only to be replaced in the most dire of - damn it! - circumstances."

"That's only because you insist on buying _imported_ shoelaces." Xander got up and wandered around the couch. "Do you have any idea how much they cost?"

"They don't break, though, do they?"

"Not unless you're involved." He watched Spike struggle for a minute. "Do you want any help?"

"Be my guest." Spike lay back, folded his hands behind his head, and extended his foot.

"Maybe we should get you Velcro boots," Xander mused as he knelt on the carpet and deftly untangled the knots. He had years of experience with his own shoes and had way more patience than the vampire; he was done in no time at all.

"Maybe we should just get me a servant to take my boots off for me," Spike said as Xander slipped off the second boot and placed it on the floor beside them.

"Yeah? Would he massage your feet, too?" He pressed his fingers along the arch of Spike's foot and grinned as the vampire closed his eyes in bliss.

"Oh, yeah," Spike said. "Definitely foot massages."

"How taking care of about leg cramps?" Xander asked, sliding one hand under Spike's jeans to squeeze his calf.

"Mmm. Yeah."

"Would he be responsible for picking out your clothes and dressing you?"

"Might be nice," Spike murmured, his eyes opening slightly as Xander began to unbuckle Spike's belt and slide it out of his jeans.

"And undressing you?" Xander laid the belt aside and ran his hands up the vampire's flat abdomen before pulling the shirt out of his waistband.

"Wouldn't complain." He grinned as Xander stripped the shirt from the vampire's body.

Smiling in return, Xander shimmed back down Spike's body and began to unfasten his fly.

"How about taking care of your other, more intimate, needs?" he asked as Spike's erection was exposed. It twitched at the feel of Xander's hot breath.

"Fuck, yeah," Spike moaned, lifting his hips so that Xander could strip him bare.

After happily complying, Xander took a moment to enjoy the beautiful sight before him before crawling upward to hover over Spike's body. He nuzzled beneath Spike's ear and laughed as strong arms clamped around him.

"You're overdressed," the vampire said, pulling at Xander's shirt.

He let Spike have his way but backed off as soon as the garment was over his head.

"Where are you going?" Spike asked, reaching out for him.

"I'm serving you, remember?" He batted the hands away.

"But, Xan..."

Xander grabbed Spike's wrists and pinned them to the floor beside the vampire's head.

"Keep 'em there, or I'm quitting. And there's no two week's notice. Got it?"

Spike's eyes flared with desire, but he nodded.

"Good."

Xander began again, nuzzling the side of Spike's neck and pressing soft kisses along the skin. Spike turned his head to the side to allow greater access but kept his end of the deal and didn't move his hands. Xander's kisses became harder as he traveled down Spike's torso and used his hands as well as his lips and teeth to tease and to torture. By the time that he reached Spike's hips, the vampire was bucking and begging beneath him.

"Hmm. Now, this looks needy," Xander said, running one finger down Spike's erection.

"God, yes!"

Laughing, Xander fisted Spike's shaft and pumped him three times before letting go and sitting back on his knees.

"Sorry. It's not in my job description," he explained at Spike's desperate moan. He could see Spike's fingers twitching with frustration at not being able to touch him, or, more likely, to drag him upward and ravage him to within an inch of his life.

"Xander!"

"Sorry. No can do. Now, this I can do..." He grinned and sucked the tip of Spike's cock into his mouth. He heard the vampire's head thud back into the carpet, and he held onto Spike's hips to keep him from jerking upwards.

"God, Xan. Your mouth...," Spike panted as Xander took him further in.

Swirling around the shaft with his tongue, Xander began to move up and down, driving Spike toward orgasm with a practiced rhythm. Just as Spike's moans reached at fevered pitch, Xander released his erection and twisted to straddle his slim waist. He could feel Spike's hips thrusting against the air, desperate for friction.

"You're driving me crazy here, pet," Spike said in a strangled voice. His hands clenched and unclenched beside his head, and his eyes were dark with arousal and frustration.

"You're gorgeous when you're horny," said Xander, leaning down to kiss Spike briefly on the lips and pulling away as soon as their tongues touched.

"Fuck! Then I must look like Brad fucking Pitt."

"You look like you. I can't tell you how hot you are, how much I want you."

"So why don't you take off your pants and show me?" He managed a credible leer, but the tremors in his voice belied his driving need.

"Good idea." Xander rolled sideways and quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing, but as soon as he turned back he grabbed Spike's hands and pinned them beside his head again.

"No touching."

"But I like to touch you," Spike whined, pressing upwards in a token gesture of displeasure against the restraint. "You like it, too."

"I want to take care of you." Xander kissed along Spike's collarbone. "Let me take care of you." He gently nibbled.

"God, yes!"

Keeping his hands on Spike's wrists, Xander draped himself over the body beneath him. Both men moaned as their erections rubbed together, and Xander couldn't keep himself from thrusting along that tempting plane of smooth skin and hard muscle.

Spike's legs fell open and tangled with Xander's as they kissed, their bodies moving against each other as they devoured each other's mouths. Spike let Xander dominate him, no longer struggling to touch but instead melting beneath the onslaught. They exchanged wet, consuming kisses as they ground into each other, and soon both were gasping for breath.

Xander pulled away, and the sight of Spike's swollen lips and glazed eyes nearly sent him over the edge. He thrust harder against his partner. Pre-come and saliva slicked the way, and their motions became increasingly jerky and desperate.

"Love you," Xander gasped against Spike's neck and dragged his teeth along the path of the artery.

Moaning, Spike arched upwards against his lover and used his legs to pull him closer.

Xander met each thrust with his own and ground Spike mercilessly into the floor. He entire body screaming for more, he lifted his upper body to get a better angle and watched Spike panting and pinned supposedly helpless beneath him. The sight was unimaginably hot, and there was no longer any time for finesse as he thrust even faster and rushed toward completion.

"God, Xander!" Spike yelled, writhing against the hands and body that restrained him and shuddering as his release pulsed between them.

The feel of Spike's slippery come on his erection sent Xander over the edge, and his entire body quaked with the force of his orgasm.

"It's a good thing that we can't afford to hire a servant," Xander said sleepily after the first wave of haze began to wear off.

"Hmm? Why's that, love?" Spike asked, sliding his hands out from under Xander's and finally putting his arms around his lover. He sighed with contentment. "Seemed good to me."

"I don't think I could handle anyone else doing that to you. Call me old fashioned, but I'd be jealous."

"Well, you did a good enough job. Maybe I'll just keep you." Spike kissed Xander's temple and closed his eyes again.

Xander began to drift to sleep atop his sated lover, but he was still awake enough to hear Spike's final comment.

"But we'll definitely have to see about getting you a uniform."


End file.
